1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a play device for generating a synthesized self-portrait, and more particularly, to a play device for generating a synthesized self-portrait by synthesizing a self-portrait photographed by a player with a selected background frame image. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for electronically exchanging the synthesized self-portrait with the other players through the Internet, so that the exchanged self-portrait is printed at a desired terminal of the play device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a type play device for generating a synthesized self-portrait is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registered Publication No. 3014733. The play device for generating a synthesized self-portrait begins to operate when a coin is put into the device. The first process for generating a synthesized self-portrait is to photograph a desired object with a camera attached in a terminal. An obtained image and a selected background frame image from previously prepared frame images are synthesized, so that a self-portrait is completed and is displayed on a display device such as CRT. The synthesized self-portrait is then printed on a seal by a video printer. This type of function is referred to herein as a stand-alone type play in this specification.
Further, it has been also proposed a play device capable of generating a home page including a self-portrait and voice through the Internet. After the home page is registered in the Internet through the public telephone line, the self-portrait on the home page is printed on a seal. This type of function is referred to as a network type play, and a terminal of the play device is referred to herein as a network type play device.
In this type terminal of a play device, a background image is selected from the previously prepared frame images when a self-portrait is synthesized. Conventionally, the printed self-portraits on seals are personally exchanged with each other as desired. However, the players always desire more entertaining ways in generating self-portraits and exchanging them with one other. Therefore, the present invention is to provide a more amusing play device in which a high level information can be electronically exchanged, so that the exchanged self-portrait are printed at any desired terminals. Conventionally, only persons having a personal computer are able to acquire self-portraits and other information which are registered on home pages through the Internet. However, according to the present invention, since a terminal of a play device for generating a synthesized self-portrait is connected to a home page through the Internet, players can have access to self-portraits and other information without using a personal computer.
For example, when an ID code determined in the previous printing process is known to each other between the players, the player's ID code or the other players' ID code is inputted into the terminals of the play device for generating a synthesized self-portrait. The self-portrait of the player or the self-portraits of the other players are thus shown on an information display device (for example, CRT), so that it is printed on seals as desired.
Although it does not belong to the technical field of the play device for generating a synthesized self-portrait, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 8-280934 discloses a system terminal of a common game system connected to a host computer through the public telephone line. Using this system, a game program can be renewed by the latest one.
Also, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-233308 discloses a POS terminal connected to a host computer through a communication line in the POS system. A program can be downloaded from the host computer by a remote control in accordance with a system program provided on the POS terminal side whenever a version of the program is upgraded.